


RIP Alex's Youth

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-31
Updated: 2004-05-31
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: A landmarkbirthdayNotes: Part of the Triad series. #10 for Ursula





	RIP Alex's Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"He's trying to avoid the issue."

 

"He doesn't like the number. As I recall, neither did you."

 

"Leave me out of this."

 

"We have to have a party."

 

"I agree, but no headstones or black crepe - something light and festive."

 

"Something sexy so he'll know we still want him."

 

"I thought we communicated that quite well, especially last night."

 

A lazy grin appeared on his face as he reached out to caress his partner's ass cheek. Alex had been up and out of the house early; he had a meeting with Charles. Fox and Walter were still in bed, having a lazy morning.

 

The discussion had drifted to Alex's upcoming birthday. He was turning fifty, a birthday he wanted to forget. The landmarks sneak up on you while you're busy living your life. Walter knew that Alex was worried about getting old, never for a minute considering his lovers old, even if they were both older than he.

 

But they both saw the upcoming birthday as a chance to celebrate the relationship, not just Alex's birth. So as they cuddled together, they plotted.

 

****

 

Alex had been away for a week working on a system for a client in the next state. Charles had convinced him to go to the site for a change, to get to know the client in person.

 

He'd left his car at the airport rather than make one of his lovers drive him and then have to deal with traffic to get back home. He hit the speed dial for home and got an answer right away.

 

"Skinner."

 

"Hi, sexy. I'm on the ground, headed for my car. I should be home in about an hour."

 

"Good! We've missed you."

 

"I've missed you, too, and our bed. I'd forgotten how uncomfortable hotel beds can be."

 

"We'll remind you how comfortable ours is tonight. Love you."

 

"Love you more."

 

Alex disconnected the phone and opened his car. Pitching his bag in he climbed into the seat. Starting the engine, he jumped when music pored from this CD player. A grin appeared on his face as he recognized the song.

 

You say it's your birthday

It's my birthday too--yeah

They say it's your birthday

We're gonna have a good time

I'm glad it's your birthday

Happy birthday to you.

 

Walter was going to get it when he got home. As much as Alex didn't like the idea of getting older, he had to admit he was pleased that Walter had made the effort to greet the day for him this way.

 

He hummed along with the CD as the song continued. The next song was not as well known, but he'd heard it before.

 

The time has come and its finally here

Have a candle lit dinner

Or just settle down my dear

Whatever you like boy

Its all up to you

We could celebrate baby

Cause it's your birthday

 

It continued that way for his entire drive home. Some he knew, some he'd never heard, and the last one was Sergei's clear sweet voice singing the traditional "Happy Birthday to You".

 

He turned onto their street just as Sergei's last note ended. That was when he noticed the first sign tacked up on a telephone pole.

 

"Someone"

 

At the next driveway, a sign was taped on the mailbox.

 

"Was born"

 

Then the next mailbox proclaimed.

 

"On this"

 

Then the next pole stated.

 

"Day"

 

Then, a sign by their driveway shouted in big red letters.

 

"And we are so glad he was."

 

He pulled into the driveway and parked his car, and getting out, he hurried into the house. The entry hall was draped in streamers of all the colors of the rainbow. Bunches of balloons hung from the railing of the stairs. A bright yellow arrow on the wall pointed upward.

 

He could smell the chocolate cake that he was sure had only recently been frosted. On each step lay a wrapped gift, a tiny one on the bottom and a little bigger one on each higher step. He ignored them and ran up the stairs to see what the biggest gift would be.

 

The bedroom door was open, the smell of incense floating from the room. Inside, he saw the bed covered in green satin, and on the bedside tables, a bucket of champagne, a bowl of strawberries, whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and a huge tube of flavored lube.

 

No lovers anywhere to be seen. So he walked quickly to the open door to the bathroom. The tub was almost full; Fox sat in the water as Walter lit candles. Alex cleared his throat, loudly.

 

"Can anyone crash this party or is it private?"

 

They turned to look at him with welcoming smiles.

 

"Well, ah we were expecting this really old guy to show up, but since he hasn't…" Walter trailed off.

 

"We wouldn't mind a hot young stud like you keeping us company." Fox finished.

 

Walter moved toward him, and Alex melted into his arms. Fox smiled as Walter kissed their lover hello. Then Alex bent to kiss Fox, as Walter started undressing him. In short order the three were in the tub, sharing warm water and warmer affection.

 

Alex relaxed as his lovers proved to him that being fifty was not so bad after all.

 

The end.


End file.
